Twilight
by adii1201
Summary: It was him who came to her, and it was just the right timing.


**Disclaimer**: Just another one of my crazy ideas. Nothing more. The show isn't mine.

**A/n**: I'm not sure I like the outcome of this one, but I've had this idea in my head for quite some time now, and I just really wanted to write it down. Plus, lets face it, it's so much better than writing the paper I have to write.

This takes place at 8x01, replacing the scene that actually happened on the show. I just always had that feeling that if Tom was the one to come to Lynette things would turn out differently.

Comments make me happy so please take a minute to let me know what you think!

-Adi.

_Twilight_

He couldn't sleep. He hadn't for a month now. The main excuses were that the bed was too small, that the apartment had too much light in it and that it was way too hot. The real reason was that he hadn't slept without her in bed for 22 years that he just didn't know how to do it now. He practically tried everything to help him sleep. He spent most of the night lying awake in bed hoping sleep would come soon. At that night he gave up sleep. He brought home some papers to work on and decided it would be a better use of time. As he got up to get coffee he noticed the light in her room was on. It was past midnight. He wondered if she hadn't slept since he left too. She passed near the window, a blurry shadow of her in the dim light, and still he managed to see she's scared, that something had happened. It was that, combined with the fact that he missed her so much, that made him walk over there.

He opened the front door and went to her bedroom. She was pacing, he heard her. She only did that when something bothered her. He knocked and he heard her stand still. For a minute there he thought she would never open, but before he could knock again the door opened and she stood in front of him – hair a mess, eyes red from crying. But it was when she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight that he knew something was clearly wrong. The questions were running wild in his mind but he was unable to speak. He could only feel. Feel the warmth of her body so close to his; feel her breaths against his neck; feel her shiver just a little because she was holding back her tears. And then her lips met his and it was the only thing left for him to feel, because after that everything just stopped and nothing mattered anymore.

It was when the sun woke him up the next morning that he realized he slept through the night. He smiled when he noticed she was still in his arms, exactly like how they went to sleep, exactly how they always were.

"_Morning"_ he whispered. She nodded back, smiling too. There was so much comfort waking up next to her that he was trying to remember what made him left in the first place. He waited until she opened her eyes and then he pecked her lips so casually it almost felt wrong. They looked at each other, her hand slowly caressing his cheek and then running through his hair. He still had so many questions in his mind, but he refused to have anything ruin this moment for them.

When the kids finally left for school and they were left alone once again, he walked over to her and rested his hand on the small of her back. It felt strange, being in that kitchen with her, not yelling, not fighting. They haven't shared such a quiet morning in so so long, that he couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with whatever happened last night that kept her awake and on the edge.

"_Hey"_

"_Hey"_

"_Are you okay?"_

She smiled, but he could see in the depth of her blue eyes the same things he saw last night and he was beginning to regret bringing it up again.

"_I will be. You're here"_.

With that one sentence there was this silent agreement that he wasn't going to go anywhere. Not because she asked, but because he didn't want to go. It would be a lie to say he didn't need her just as much. That he wouldn't be okay too because she was there. It would be a lie to say this past month wasn't the hardest time of his life, that he wasn't hurting so much he thought he would never get over it. And to think, now, that all he had to do was go back to her, to this place that was safety for so long, he felt stupid he waited all this time. And though the need to know exactly what happened to her, to help her get through whatever it was that brought her to a break point, still lingered in his head, he knew that one day soon enough she would open up to him again and tell him everything. He just had to be patient enough.

And now that he finally came back, he had all the time in the world.


End file.
